villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-106
SCP-106, also known as Corporal Lawrence and The Old Man, is a Keter-classed humanoid contained by the SCP Foundation. Personality SCP-106's true personality is largely unknown, as Foundation personnel and psychologists are unable to perform a psychoanalysis on him due to his unwillingness to talk and difficulties in containing 106. In the past, he was an obedient, brave and helpful man. However, once he had undergone this horrendous transformation, his motives became that of a serial killer or a stalking predator, hunting, tormenting, and capturing/killing people without remorse or seemingly any reason. However, despite his sadistic streak, SCP-106 seems to be at least partially aware of his behavior. Despite this, this only makes him far more dangerous, much like another human SCP named Bobble the Clown. Appearance SCP-106 resembles an extremely old, withered man with a bald head, sunken black eyes, and a lipless, skull-like grin. His wrinkled flesh is dark with necrosis, and constantly oozes a corrosive black mucus that breaks down all solid material, which it uses both as a weapon and a tool for escape and hunting (see below). Biography Serving World War l Lawrence served as a soldier in World War l. He appeared to be a plain man, average height and build, he didn't disturb other soldiers, he fought and he listened to orders. People felt increasingly uncomfortable around Lawrence because he was extremely different than the others. While Lawrence was the whole time unaware of the avoidance, he was indeed quiet and he didn't have anyone to talk to. Eventually, the enemy moved a mile away, they went silent for some days, making Lawrence's boredom and nervousness grow more than ever before that radiated like heat waves. Lawrence has a very bland voice, no one could have heard his voice in joy or anger, but he had occasional odd mannerisms. He tended to stare a beat or two longer than was acceptable to people, he barely slept at all, and bunk mates hear him mumbling in his dreams constantly. The mumbles are very odd, unsettling, and understandable, as well one of the barracks heard Lawrence mumbling the name of his daughter. Escape of Lawrence and Fourteen Fellows There is a theory that Lawrence was sent over the trench by his commanders, to move him away because of his low combat skills. Lawrence was with fourteen of his fellows were sent across the dark scarred waste of the no man's land between the trenches, to reconnoiter the enemy trench, and secure it if possible. A lot hoped that Lawrence would have the opportunity to prove his devotion to his country by making the sacrifice for it. While Lawrence was gone, that three-day gap as the fellows hold their breath, waiting for surprising volley shells, that someone started asking questions. It was barely talked to speak about Lawrence. Since of his departure of him and the fellows, the rumor seemed to be denied. Nobody really remembers of Lawrence's ever talking of his home, no dirt-streaked letters left. But Lawrence did mention his dreams very often. Questions about them started to rise more. Nobody was able to find them. He'd come in with a squad of reinforcements transferred from France, but there was no paperwork at all. While the rest of the reinforcement squad had never seen the man before he'd been lumped in with them the night before the trip. Every man hat shared a bunkhouse with him had gotten trench foot, and the rooms he haunted always seemed to smell more musty and sickly sweet, even for the trench. Eventually, Lawrence and the fourteen fellows heard and cared for none of this. They eventually moved very fast and low, from the crater to another crater, charging the last trench, they were greeted by German orders and rifles. Preparing for an ambush, the men started to filter out into the tunnels and halls of the trench. In video games ''SCP - Containment Breach'' SCP-106 has the role of the second SCP that the player will see in the game. Once the player enters SCP-173's room, SCP-106 is heard laughing in the background, as well on the lower floor is located a massive black liquid, where furniture would start disappearing inside of it. SCP-106 appears quite often and has the ability to spawn any time near the player. Once SCP-106 catches the player, he will injure him, and push him inside of its pocket dimension through the floor. SCP-106 can also spawn inside of scripted events, in front of SCP-895, inside of Maintenance Tunnels. He can also be seen traversing across the grated hallways. SCP-106 is also seen at the Gate-A ending, trying to escape the Containment Breach when it effectively halted with the H.I.D Turret, it will cause SCP-106 to go back inside of its dimension. ''SCP: Secret Laboratory'' In the Secret Laboratory, the player has the role of playing the SCP-106. His abilities are much different in the Laboratory version. He can uniquely teleport towards the other players. Once teleported, as mentioned, SCP-106 drags them into his Pocket Dimension. The players have eight hallways to decide which will they choose. If they pick the right one, they will survive SCP-106's Dimension. SCP-106 is able to be re-contained by the Femur Breaker. One of the players must press the Red-Containment Button in order to do so. In seconds SCP-106 would get back into his chamber. SCP-106 appears to be having 7OOHP in this game, having the lowest health-bar of all other SCP's in-game. Though SCP-106 takes less damage from gun-shoots then any other SCP. Also the Tesla-Gate takes SCP-106 health rapidly down, potentially killing it. ''SCP - Containment Breach (Unity Remake) Just as the original one, the Unity one is slightly different then the previous version of the Foundation. At the moment, SCP-106 doesn't have a death-screen once murdering the player, and it has a different appearance; In this version, SCP-106 has white-colored eyes, a much darker skin, and a big smile. Though it appears that SCP-106 is slower in this version and smaller. Attacks and Capabilities SCP-106 has no need to eat or sleep, and will often remain motionless for days on end until it senses its next victim. Once it finds a potential victim, SCP-106 will stalk them relentlessly until it catches its target. Hiding from SCP-106 is useless- not only can it seem to sense nearby humans, but it can also phase through solid matter via its corrosive mucus, leaving behind a blackened silhouette in its wake. Once its prey is cornered, SCP-106 will incapacitate them (usually by breaking bones or severing tendons) before pulling them into its "pocket dimension" via the dark patches it leaves behind on walls. Here it will taunt and torment its prisoners before finally killing them, sometimes collecting bits from its prey like bones and teeth. What 106's pocket dimension looks like is largely unknown; the few victims who are released from 106's dimension don't live long enough to talk, and while recording devices work within the dimension, the captured footage appears heavily degraded. The only think known for certain is that SCP-106 has total control within its dimension, able to warp space, time, and perception at will, including how SCP-106 appears to its prisoners. SCP-106 is the only one who can freely enter and exit this dimension. Gallery Images SCP106containment label.png|SCP-106's containment label. SCP106FILE.jpg|SCP-106's file. SCP1061.jpg|Close up to an agent of the Foundation after being attacked by the containment breached SCP-106 and dying with the wounds. SCP1063.jpg SCP1064.png|Model texture for ''SCP - Containment Breach. SCP1065.png|Model texture for SCP - Containment Breach. SCP-106.png|SP-106 as it appears in SCP - Containment Breach. 106HD.jpg SCP-106Remake.png|Scp-106 as it appears in SCP: Secret Laboratory. SCP-106Unity.png|SCP-106 in Unity's remake version of SCP - Containment Breach. SCPUnity.png SCP106Emergance.png Videos SCP Containment Breach v0.6.4 - SCP-106 (The Old Man) SCP-106 "The Old Man" Trivia *Officially the origin of the picture of SCP-106 is unknown. It's believed that it originated from 4chan's creepy-threads. There was a thread which said that the whole picture was a photoshop, while the face was taken from the World War l, and the body was taken from a random male model. **Others claimed that the picture is just a random street graffiti art, Pazuzu from The Exorcists, or a photoshopped picture of the American scientist smiling, Len Kleinrock. *SCP-106 got second place on Tat's Top Video's video: Top 22 Scariest SCPS. Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Undead Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Game Bosses Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Inconclusive Category:Internet Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monsters Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Paranormal Category:Parents Category:Perverts Category:Predator Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:Zombies